The Friendship Disaster
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: When Percy, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth get sent to Equestria, their only hope is to attend the School of Friendship.
1. Beyond the Portal

**Dont worry, Im still working on A World Unlike Any Ive Seen Before**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

Yawn! It had been an exausting day. From helping Annabeth study for an exam she made to helping Leo in the forges, I was ready for a good nights sleep. In fact, I didn't even change out of my navy blue hoody and black shorts. I just walked in my cabin, and threw myself on the bed.

"Help!" A voice cried. I woke up immediatly. My clock on my stand read _**4:47**_. I jumped out of bed and grabbed _Riptide_ nonetheless. I stormed outside, and uncapped my sword. Standing outside was Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. They were shaking in terror.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked. Annabeth pointed to the wall next to me. The wall on the poseidon cabin. I glanced behind me. Nothing was wrong, just a large glowing portal with a golden palatte above it reading **Equestria** , wait. What? Before I could question it any more, a strong wind picked up, and knocked us all into the portal.

"May I help you?" A woman's voice asked. My eyes shot open, and I sat up. Looming above me was a white unicorn with flowing rainbow hair and rose pink eyes. She also had a symbol of a sun on her flank. How I know this stuff? Come on, I'm a son of _Poseidon_. I think I know a thing or two bout horses.

"Uh, yeah," I said. "Where are we?"

"The Canterlot Gardens, young colt," she told me. Wait, colt? I raced over to the nearest pond and looked into my reflection. I was a bright blue pegesus with messy black hair with navy blue streaks. My tail was vary simmilar. My 'body' also had large, sea green eyes, and my flank had a symbol of a trident. "Do you mind telling me your name?" she asked, coming up behind me. I tried to say Percy Jackson, but something different came out.

"I'm Sea Wave," I told her. Why did I say that? Anyways, I guess Sea is my name now. She nodded.

"I'm princess Celestia," she told me. "And I can tell you're not from here. Could I enrol you into the School of Friendship?"

"Yeah, sure," I responded. A school had to have answers.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Are you alright?" A low female voice asked. I opened my eyes groggily. Standing before me was a dark blue unicorn with, pegasus wings? Her mane and tail were a slightly lighter blue than her coat, and it seemed to flow. Her eyes were cyan, and she had a symbol of a cresent moon on her flank. I stood up shakily.

"Where is here?" I asked.

"You are in Manehattan," she told me. I seemed to just become aware of the noisyness. "What's wrong little filly?" she asked me. I gasped, and ran for the nearest shop window.

I was a pastel pink unicorn with a wavy blond and purple mane. I had large silver eyes, and a symbol of an open book on my flank. My tail was also blond and purple, and was in a braid.

"What is your name?" the mare asked.

"Novela Hawk," I told her. I was surprised that I somehow didn't say Annabeth Chase.

"You look scared, or new to Equestria," the mare pegasus unicorn girl remarked. "I'm Princess Luna, do you mind if I enrol you into the School of Friendship?" I nodded half-heartedly. A school must have a way to connect to my friends.

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

"Oh my, are you alright!?" A female voice asked. I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at a pink unicorn with purple, yellow, pink hair. She also had light purple.

"I think so," I replied, sitting up.

"Are you sure colt?" she asked. But I was more focused on her. She seemed to be half unicorn, and half pegasus. She also had a symbol of a crystal heart on her flank. My brain, however, finally regestered the question.

"Where?" was all I was able to manage.

"You're in the Crystal Empire," the pink mare remarked. "I'm Cadence." But I was to focused on my relfection.

I was a light brown unicorn with a curly red mane and tail. My eyes were orange, and I had a picture of a flaming hammer on my flank.

"What is your name?" Cadence asked. I looked up, and tried to tell her Leo Valdez, but something slightly different came out.

"Flame Bolt," I told her. "My name is Flame Bolt." She nodded.

"You seem out of place, do you mid if I enrol you into the School of Friendship?" she asked.

"Why not?" I asked. "Go ahead." A school of _friendship_ must have some way to get me back into contact with my friends.

 **Piper's P.O.V.**

"Oh my! Are you alright!" A female voice screamed. My eyes shot open. Standing above me was a purple alicorn with dark purple hair and a magenta streak. Her eyes were lavender, and she wore a expression that was both confused, and concerned.

"I think so," I told her. Using her magic, she lifted me into the air. I looked down, and screamed. I was hovering over a crystal table, but I wasn't myself. I was a yellow pegasus with chocolate brown hair with feathers in it that were all astrewn. I also had large eyes that, like my real ones, kept changing like a kalidescope. On my flank was a symbol of a red heart inside of a speech bubble.

"I don't think you are from here," the alicorn said.

"You got that right," I told her.

"What is your name little filly?"

"Amore Charm," I told her. I was surprised I somehow didn't say Piper McLean.

"Ok then," she said, putting me down. "I'm enrolling you into the School of Friendship," she took out a scroll.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."


	2. Who

**Rainbow's P.O.V.**

As usual, I got attendence done in ten seconds flat. But before I sent the sheet to Twilight, I noticed something odd.

"Does any creature know where Sandbar is?" I asked. Yona threw her cloven hoof into the air.

"Ooh! Ooh!" she called. "Yona know! Ooh! Ooh!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yona, do you by chance know where Sandbar is?" I asked.

"Yona does know!" she said. "Sandbar is showing new students around!" I checked my attendance for the other periods.

 _Heh, no wonder_ , I thought. Right after lunch, I had four new names on the attendence sheet.

 **Sandbar's P.O.V.**

"Hey Yona!" I called, galloping toward the yak.

"What Sandbar want?" she asked, turning my direction.

"Tell Professor Dash I won't be there for homeroom, and tell Ocellus to tell Professor Rarity I won't be there for first period." I told her.

"Okey dokie!" she said. "Why not be here?"

"I'm showing some new students around."

"OK! See you later Sandbar!"

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

That afternoon, Celstia boarded me onto the Friendship Express, and we arrived in Ponyville the next morning. With me flying, and her walking, she led me to a building which looked awfully fancy for a school, excspecialy since it was right next to a castle. Celestia led me to the door, and nodded her head. I flew back down, tucked my wings back in, and knocked on the door with a shaking hoof. The door opened, and another alicorn, though shorter, apeared at the door.

"Sea Wave!" she exclaimed. "Come on in! Now we just need to wait for Novela Hawk," the purple alicorn led me inside. Inside there was already a light brown unicorn, and yellow pegasus.

"Piper? Leo?" I asked quietly. They nodded. The alicorn came back into the room, when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Novela!" Twilight screeched. She ran to the door, and opened it. Standing there was a pastel pink unicorn with silver eyes. The only way I could tell it was Annabeth was the 'Back off or I will call on the power of Athena and kill you with a lecture' look.

"Percy?" she hissed. I nodded.

"Now, we just need to wait for Sandbar to show you around, wait, there he is!" A pale light gray spring bud earth pony with a messy light cyan mane and light sea green eyes trotted up. He also had a symbol of three sea turtles on his flank.

"Hi guys!" he called, waving his hoof.

"I'm sure you four will be in good hooves," the alicorn told us. "Just come to my office if you need anything!"

The tour was fine. Our last stop was in the library.

"This is the library," Sandbar told us. "Where students, um, study and uh." I couldn't place my finger, er, _hoof_ on it, but it sounded like he muttered to himself 'She didn't tell me this.'

 **Rainbow's P.O.V.**

Only a few seconds after I turned in the attendance sheet, Sandbar raced in.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" He cried.

"Uh, didn't you leave to show some new students around?" Gallus asked.

"No," Sandbar said, looking confused. "I came straight here, I just slept late"

"Sandbar?" Gallus asked. "What Hearthswarming story did you tell us when we were cleaning?"

"Oh!" Sandbar exclaimed. "The Time My Hearthswarming Doll almost fell into the fire!"

"But," I began. "If Sandbar is here, then who, or what, is showing the new students around?"


	3. The Changling

**Annabeth's POV**

"HALT!" A girl's voice screamed.

In flew a blur of blue and rainbow, and a blue pegasus who looked in her late teens, early twenties landed in front of us.

"Sandbar, this isn't you," She told Sandbar, getting up in his face. " _Who_ or _What_ are you?"

"Ha, ha," he exclaimed. "The other one is the imposter!"

"Sounds like something an imposter would say!" Percy, er, Sea yelled.

"Woah, woah!" Twilight galloped into the library. "What is going on??"

"This Sandbar is an imposter!" The mare cried out.

"Rainbow, calm down!" Twilight exclaimed. "Let's see," her horn glew pinkish purplish, and a beam of light touched Sandbar.

There was a slight _screech_ , and Sandbar turned into a...mouse.

"That's strange," Twilight mused. "That's the spell to reveal Changlings..."

"But it's a mouse,' Rainbow told her.

"I know."

" _I_ might know," I whispered.

"Spill your secrets, Wise Girl," Sea muttered.

"Can't Changlings turn into _any_ animal or pony?" I asked. Twi nodded. "Then," I continued. "The Changling had about half a milisecond to turn into another animal, in this case, a mouse. To see the Changling, it needs to be knocked unconcious before we do the spell."

"ME!" Amore screamed. "LET ME! LET ME!"

"Uhh..." Twiligt let out.

"Trust me," I told her. "Let Amore do it."

"YES!" Amore (Piper if you for some reason FORGOT) turned to the mouse. "You are verryyy sleepppyyy...and you are now unconcious!"

The mouse fell to the floor, asleep.

"I'll question that later," Twilight chuckled, then preformed the spell again.

This time the mouse turned into a Changling. Then the bell rang.

"Rainbow will bring you four to class," Twilight told us. "I'll take care of it from here."


End file.
